The dynamic friction on a belt-deck interface of the treadmill (the region where the treadmill belt contacts the deck under a runner's foot) has a large impact on the amount of current consumed by the treadmill during use. As a the belt and deck wear over time, this dynamic friction increases and the amount of current consumed by the treadmill increases. Once the current increases beyond a certain threshold, a circuit breaker in the treadmill or a circuit breaker in the distribution panel of the gym may trip. In some cases, prior to a circuit breaker being tripped, the treadmill can throw a high current fault and stop the belt. All three of such cases result in temporary loss of function of the treadmill, interruption in the runner's work out and the need to service the treadmill to regain function.